1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to insulated containers and, more particularly to a double wall insulated container with decorative material sealed between the walls of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, the prior art shows various double walled insulated containers, some of which have decorative material positioned between opposing side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,538,524 discloses an insulated container wherein the inner liner is sealed to an outer housing with an annular tongue and groove connection. A container having transparent outer walls is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,413. These patents are unlike the present structure in that they lack the unique rim structure having a rib projection for positioning a decorative insert. Additionally, they omit the double walled transparency which greatly enhances the appeal of the present container.
The advantage of the present invention over the prior art is that the prior art containers were quite complex in their construction and lacked aesthetic appeal. The decorative material used in the present invention may be illustrations of ships, animals and the like, and due to the transparency of the side walls of the container and the fact that the decorative material is printed on a transparent plastic sheet, the contents of the container provide an aesthetically appealing background for the decorative material. This is particularly true when the present invention is used as an ice container.